Colorful Insanity Part 3: The Makings of a Hero
by Admiral Colt
Summary: This is the beginning of the end. Will the young Colt live or die, this is based on the people's loyalty that he's met on the way.


***Author's Note* This story will be a little shorter then others, mainly because it's the beginning of part 4, which will be up around this or next week. Thanks for reading!**

The Makings of a Hero

By: Cdude (AKA Colton)

Colorful Insanity Part 3

Day 1

I-I can't believe that I'm doing this... I have to kill the princess. How the hell am I going to do that the Castle is heavily guarded by hundreds, maybe even thousands of guards. If I'm going to pull this out I'm going to need a lot of help.

"Hey, Colton right?" says a mysterious voice. I look around for the voice. "Look to your right!" I'm startled by a Black pony with red stripes. I respond to him,

"Wh-what? Who are you?" I say back to the voice.

"I'm someone you want on your side, the only thing that matters is that I know who you are." The taller pony says back.

"I... I uhh can you elaborate a little? What do you mean I want you on my side." I say.

"Okay, let me explain this slowly... I know what you need to do. I know what you have done, unlike the rest of the world I'm not dumb. I know you escaped the factory." He replies.

"How did you... I mean I have no clue what you mean. What factory?" I say, lying obviously. I then look at my flank and see that my cutie mark is fading.

"Don't play stupid. I want to help you with killing the princess, she's pissed me off more then enough times for me to want what you want." He says

"Fine... I'll admit to it, why what did she do to you?" I ask.

"Nothing of your concern, I've known Dash to be... incompetent at times. I also know that she will not under any circumstances betray you however, so I can use her." He says.

"What do you mean _you _can use her? No one uses my friends, no matter what their crimes were." I say touching my visor. I notice a scar going through his eye but know to leave that topic alone. He notices I'm looking,

"What this thing? It's a "thank you" gift from the royal family."

"I'm not going to trust you without information, what makes you useful, and why the hell should I even trust you?" I ask.

"Fair enough, I'm Mike. I'm in my early twenties, and have a vast knowledge of the layout of the castle which will be invaluable for your mission. I also have combat training which includes hoof-to-hoof combat, as well as cheap tactics." He explains, "I won't cower away from a fight no matter my condition. And finally, I have friends willing to help you."

"Fine you can help, but I'm keeping an eye on you." I say pointing to the visor, "This thing does more then you expect. For example watch this. Voice Command: Laser." I say then a glowing arrow of light comes out of the visor shooting at a tree, burning through it.

"Not bad, a little noisy though, it's not exactly the most stealthy weapon." He says in a bragging voice. "But that's what I'm here for."

"So you want to be my assassin? I don't think I need that kind of help. Besides I prefer to be alone." I say back to him.

"Don't be a dumbass, you _will _need me whether you think so or not!" He replies.

"Fine, but get in my way and we'll have a problem." I say, he nods back in agreement, "Now let's go we don't have all night, and I'd rather get this done sooner rather then later." We walk for hours, silently inspecting each other watching movements carefully. I then finally break the long silence,

"So, any last wishes, regrets, or anything?" I ask him.

"Nothing you need to care about, how about you?" He replies.

"I guess I wish I'd never have taken the job at the factory." I say. He nods. Then we go back to silence for another long while.

Day 2

As the long silence passes again this time the mysterious pony breaks the silence,

"If you survive this, any back up plans on hand?" He asks me.

"Hmm... I guess I could always take up traveling, and take my girlfriend with me." I say, "Then again with all the nightmares... Well to be honest I'm not completely sure, I guess only time will tell."

"Interesting... so you like traveling then?" He asks again.

"Yeah, not sure why though it just clears the mind, which is really more important now then before." I reply.

"Hmm..." he mumbles. We walk again and then we reach the end of the everfree forests where we see slight traces of moonlight. We walk out into Ponyville and I lead the mysterious pony to my house as I approach the entrance I see some of the royal guards outside of my house.

"Damnit, get down!" I order the other pony.

"What is it? Wait... damn they beat us here. Quick follow me I'll get us around." He says.

"One sec. You circle my house, I'm gonna go see what they want. If you here me shout "fire" then ambush them." I say.

"That's ins... actually that could work." He says, intrigued by my plan.

"Thought you'd like it." I say, okay go. I approach my house as the guards quickly gather in front of me and the captain of them says.

"You there stop! You're under arrest!" The guard yells at me.

"Damnit... uhh, officer hey. What's this about exactly?" I ask in a bad lying voice.

"You know damn well why you are." The captain says.

"I was hoping you would be here to help me bake in my new _FIRE_place." I say with emphasis on the word. The other pony drops from my roof killing the captain on impact.

"Voice Command: Laser!" I yell and see one of the other guards killed to my left. The third one looks around, gulps, then runs away. "I wonder if this'll work... Voice Command: Stun Blast." I aim the visor at the guard, and he falls down paralyzed.

"It seems that the thing you're wearing has some hidden capabilities..." He says.

"Guess so, let's go question that guard." I say walking towards the guard, that's now laying on his side. I lift his head up, "Hey bud, I just had a few questions. First off, who the hell do you think you are, coming to my house, and arresting me with no proof of what I did at all?"

"I-I-I..." He's interrupted by the other pony kicking him in the head with his hoof.

"Tell us what we want to know now! Or I'll make sure your head is where your ass should be!" He barked at the guard.

"Okay, okay. We were sent by the Princess to apprehend you for the destruction of the Rainbow Factory!" He whimpered in a squeamish voice.

"Good, now I'll let you go." I say, then the other pony kicks his skull in. "Or not..."

"He's to dangerous to keep alive." He says back to me.

"Hey I need to talk to someone really quick, stay here, or head inside I'll meet back here."

Night 2

I head to Fluttershy's house, quietly and keep my head down, then am tackled by a Pink pony out of nowhere.

"Pinkie-Pie, damn... what is it?" I ask in an irritated voice.

"What's wrong Mr. Grumpypants? I just ran in to this really tall, weird looking pegasus, and I thought you might want to know that she was looking for you. Her wings were really odd looking and I..." I muffle her voice under my hoof.

"Okay I get it Pinkie thank you." I say, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's over near Flutter's house. She was really tall, black, and it's hard to miss her! Well I better get going. I have to plan Twi's birthday party!" She says.

"Okay by… Pinkie?" I said as she was gone, "Luna, she's a strange pony…" I keep walking towards Fluttershy's house and then hear a walking sound behind me. I turn around to see a tall black, and red striped pony behind me. She had ice-blue eyes, and an Ice Dragon Cutie Mark on her flank. She's an Alicorn from the looks of it but, something seems… odd about her wings.

"Are you the one they call Colton the Vengeful?" The tall pony asks.

"I, uhh… I suppose." I reply, wondering why I now have a nickname.

"I am Blood-Ice, I heard rumors throughout the forests, that you are planning to overthrow the Princess." She explains.

"Luna, does everyone know…?" I ask. She gave me a serious glare.

"You don't seem like much." She said disappointed. I would've responded "Neither do you" but that would be a total lie.

"Uhh, excuse me for being rude, but can I help you?" I ask. She nods as an answer,

"I would like to help you." She says.

"Again… I don't mean to be rude but. Your wings they seem, unnatural, are they artificial." I question in a hesitant voice.

"I'd rather not mention." She says in a half angry voice.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend." I say.

"It's fine, but again what is your answer?" She asks, then the thought returns to my head.

"Oh… I suppose, but my gang is full." I say,

"_I swear if another pony tries to join I'll have my own army…_" I think to myself

"Then we shall be off, to Canterlot." She says.

"Uhh, actually I have to go somewhere first…" I say.

"Okay, fine. Shall I head to a rendevous point?" She asks.

"Yes, look for a house towards the outskirts of Ponyville, that has three dead guards near it. It's hard to miss." I say.

"I'll be waiting there, don't take too long, or I'll be going on my own." She says, and I nod. Then she flies off overhead. I finally make it to Fluttershy's house and knock on her door. She approaches the door and says in her timid voice,

"Who is it?"

"It's Colton, I need to tell you something." I reply. She slowly opens the door and says,

"It's really late, is now really the time?" She asks.

"Trust me… it is." I say in a serious voice. She perks up her ears, and listens intently as I explain my situation.

"Tha… That's terrible, are you okay? Rainbow Dash did that? Do you need medical treatment?" She asks in a very concerned voice.

"Fluttershy, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know, don't blame Dash, she's repenting, and she is truly sorry… I think." I say.

"She would never betray her friend like that, especially you. If anyone would have convinced her to stop, it would've been you." She says. This comforts me a little, knowing how much Dash really trusted me from someone else.

"Anyways, I thought since you've known her longer than me, you'd want to know." I say. And we say goodbye to each other, as she closes the door, I flap my wings and fly back to my house. I see Dash lowering into my house and I land right behind her and say,

"Dash, we have some extra help. Just thought I'd let you know." I open the door, see Blood-Ice, and the mysterious pony talking.

"Do you two know each other?" I ask.

"Turns out we do, so Vengeful. Did you get done what you needed done?" He asks, and I nod.

"First off, let me move this tech into the other room, Dash mind helping?" I ask. She nods and we move the tech into the other room, "Okay I have a plan that I've been thinking over and over in my head." I say.

"Really now, so what's your plan genius?" The mysterious pony asks.

"Y'know I may want to know what your name is if we're going to be working together." I say.

"Fine, but names are hardly useful. But my name that I'm known by is Kane." He says.

"Okay, Kane" I tease, "I have assessed all our skills, Blood-Ice is an Alicorn, and is the most diverse in abilities amongst us but is tall, so won't be the most stealthy. Me I'm smaller, more slim, and am fairly stealthy. Kane, is also stealthy, and can kick ass in a fight. And Dash, is fast, but not very sneaky. So me and Kane are going to go into the entrance route on top of the Castle and slip into the throne room, while Dash patrols the area, since she isn't wanted like I am she will be welcome there. And finally Blood-Ice is going to be fighting guards off of us if something goes wrong, and Kane you are to join here if it gets to hot on her end. I am going to be taking my dagger, and visor with me and that is all."

"What happens if you get caught?" Kane interrupts.

"If I'm caught, captured, or killed, then I want you to finish the job for me." I answer Kane. He nods in response, "I am completely expendable in this mission. As long as Equestria is safe then I'm fine. Now I want everyone to get a good rest. If we all die, there is no hope, and the Rainbow Factory will be rebuilt, and completely scar this land forever. Now dismissed!"

Day 3

I'm woken up by the sound of my communicator,

"Colton, hey can you read me?" I hear White Bolt say, "Hey, forgot to mention, just a small detail but I installed the communicator into your visor to. I fixed all the bugs, and can enhance the laser's power from all the way over here!"

"Ugh, White… that's two times you've woke me up. Damn you, alright that's all well and great, but I'm also gonna need a digital layout of the castle on the visor screen today, can you set that up?" I ask.

"Uhh, sure but can I ask, why the hell you need a map of the castle?" He asks.

"It's assassination day, aren't you excited, my almost certain death happens today!" I say in a enthusiastic-sarcastic voice.

"Oh, haha smartass, okay fine what's the plan." He asks. I explain the people I met on the way here, and tell him the plan, "Okay sounds good, but you may want to have a few last words with Cat. Techy's gonna be on tech support to, we're setting up her communications headset now. Here I'll go get Cat now." A few minutes pass then I hear the headset being picked up.

"Colton. Are you okay?" Cat asks in her normal concerned voice.

"I'm fine. I'm ready for whatever comes today." I express my confidence, "And I promise, I'll do my best to survive. And if I do, I'll make sure that I'll never get cut open by a hundred knives again. I swear."

"Well let's just hope that doesn't happen with any knives. We'll shut this factory down once and for all. White, and Techy make a great team, they're pretty much best friends by now. Okay I got to go, good luck Colton, my bet's are on you." Cat says to me. Then a flash-memory appears right in front of me, and I see my life right there. I snap out of it and I reply,

"Then I guess we'll be millionaires after this." I joke.

"I Can't wait. Goodbye love." She finishes.

"Goodbye love." I reply. White comes back on the headset,

"Hey hope they were really good last words, cuz they very well may be." White says.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, anyways I'm off I think the others are restless."

"Okay let's go." White says. So I jump out of bed, and walk downstairs.

"There's the vengeful one himself" Kane jests. I laugh a little.

"So are you ready to fight, and finish what you started in that factory?" Blood-Ice asks. I nod in a nervous response.

"I'm ready to fight, to kill, and to win." I say.

To Be Continued...


End file.
